yugioh zexal
by SniperZ
Summary: This is chapter 3


**This will be the chapter in which both Yuma And Serena will meet this chapter is to build up their future relationship a bit so they'll have a strong connection later on okay, so no flames and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Number Duelist meets the Lunalight Cat**

I woke up as the sun hit my eyes.

"What a night".

_FLASHBACK_

_Astral was really floating in front of me there was silence until I broke it _

_"Astral is that really you ?" I asked slightly wary._

_"Yes it is really me it is nice meet you Yuma." He replied._

_"Wow but why are you here ?"_

_"To help you save the world ."_

_"From Who Zarc ?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Oh alright." _

_"But to Combat against Zarc's power We need to merge as one being, Once we do you will be able to use the zexal forms but only in dire situations."_

_"Whoa That's Awesome so how do we merge." I asked in astonishment and excitement._

_"Simple like this." As soon as he said that astral turned into blue particles and entered my soul merging us together and causing me to gasp in slight pain and my eye's turned red and blue respectively for A moment before returning to normal._

_"Whoa". I said as i felt incredible._

_FLASHBACK_

"That was one of the most amazing nights of my life." I said quietly as I got up and put my vest on, I then turned to see Yuya still sleeping so I left him alone. I then snuck out the window to get some fresh air and explore the city.

I was walking through the city and looking at the sites when I saw someone near alley across the street. The person was wearing a cloak showing her nice legs. I narrowed my eyes and followed her.

AT THE HARBOR

I soon found myself at the harbor near a warehouse. I looked around for the person and then I sensed someone hiding behind some crates and turned to them.

"I know your there show yourself." I said seriously.

"How did you know I was there." The figured questioned coming out from behind the crates.

"That's not important right now." I said not telling her about my abilities. This irked her a bit before regaining her composure.

"Are you an Xyz user." The cloaked person asked me with a serious tone.

"Yeah I use Xyz summoning but what's the point." I said calmly with a serious face.

" Then Duel me right here and now " She said with a smirk taking off her hood and putting on her duel disk that looked like a shield with a blue blade that looked like sword. " My names Serena by the way".

"Alright Serena then get ready cause I'm feeling the flow."

"Duel Disk go, Duel Gazer let's roll."

Yuma:4000 LP x5

Serena:4000 LP x5

"I'll go first " She said as she looked through her hand

"first I activate Polymerization to fuse Moonlight blue cat and Moonlight butterfly". her two monsters swirled into a Fusion vortex.

"Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me!" She chanted as she clasped her hands. "Beautiful beast that dances in the moon light! Moonlight Cat Dancer!" A woman with long red hair appeared in front of her. she had purple and gold ball mask, black leggings, green dress and two daggers in her hands.

ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000

" I set a card and end my turn.." She concluded.

" My turn I draw." I said as I drew a card." first I Summon DoDoDo Warrior and I by lowering his atk points by 500 hundred I can summon him without tributing."

ATK: 2300 - 500 = 1800

"Next I activate the spell card Forcing" I declared as I slotted the spell card into my disk." By sending one card in mmy hand to the Graveyard I can summon A level four spellcaster from my hand so goodbye ganbara lancer." I placed a card in my graveyard zone. " And hello to gagaga Magician" I then slammed A card on my disk revealing the spellcaster.

ATK: 1500

"And then I activate the spell monster reborn to bring back ganbara lancer". I said as I brought back a monster that looks like ganbara knight except with lancers in it's hand instead of Shields.

"I then activate ganbara lancer's ability when using it for an Xyz summon it counts as two monsters." I said as ganbara lancer split into two versions of itself." And now I overlay my to two ganbara lancers" my monsters turned into light representing their attribute and flew into the sky as they entered a galaxy portal that appeared on the ground." I Xyz Summon number 61 volcasaurus" A fire based dinosaur monster appeared with a loud roar with two Overlay units orbiting around it.

Rank 5/ Atk: 2500

"And I'm not done yet because I activate gagaga Magicians ability to change it's level with it's limit being eight so go gagaga change from level four to six

gagaga Magicians: 4-6

"Now I Overlay my level 6 gagaga Magician and DoDoDo warrior" My last two monsters turned into light and flew into a galaxy portal on the ground. "I Xyz summon number 6 Chronamaly Atlantis". (I don't decribe things well enough if you want more info look it up).

Rank: 6 / ATK: 2600

Serena was shocked to say the least about the monsters in front of her. "He summoned two Xyz monsters in one turn."

"Yep and i'm going use them right now I activate Atlantis's special Ability by using an overlay unit you loose half your life points." Atlantis absorbed an Overlay unit into it's fist and struck at Serena".

"What!" Serena exclaimed shocked. As Atlantis struck her slightly making her lose half of her life points but she stood her ground.

Serena:4000 - 2000

"Then I place a card face down Now I activate Volcasaurus's special Ability by using an Overlay unit it can destroy one my monster and you take damage equal to that monster's attack points". Volcasaurus ate one of it's overlay unit's and then fired flames fromit's chest at cat dancer.

"I don't think so I activate the trap Moonlight Barrier!" A purple barrier protected cat dancer from Volcasaurus's ability." I can negate an ability that would destroy a 'Moonlight' monster. Then I can destroy one monster my opponent controls like your Volcasaurus." the Barrier collected the energy my monster released and sent it right back at him.

"I don't think so I activate the counter trap card Xyz Reflect!" I touched my duel disk screen revealing my trap card." When a spell, trap, or monster effect would target a monster on my field the effect is negated and the card is destroyed!" a swirling wind came out of the card and destroyed her trap card. "Further more you'll take 800 points of damage."

"What." Serena said shocked as the wind from my trap card struck her dealing damage.

Serena: 2000 - 800 = 1200

"And now I actvate the spell pot of greed allowing me to draw to cards." I drew two cards from my deck and looked at them. " I set three cards face down and end my turn." I slotted three cards into my disk.

Yuma:4000 LP x1

Serena:1200 LP x1

"My turn I draw, First I activate pot of greed allowing me to draw two cards." she drew two cards from her deck." Now I activate the spell graceful charity I get to draw three cards but discard two." she drew 3 cards and and sent two to the graveyard."Next I activate Moonlight Black Sheep's ability from my hand: By discarding this Card I can add a Moonlight Monster from my graveyard." A card slotted from her graveyard which she took. " I choose blue cat and summon"

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200

She smirked as she looked at the rest her cards."This will win the duel." She thought . "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn then I draw". I looked at my hand and smiled. "I activate my trap card Compulsory Evacuation device" I held my hand out as my trap card activated. "With this trap I can return one monster on your field to your hand!"

"What!" Serena said Her eye's wide with shock as cat dancer returned to her Extra deck. "I activate the Trap Moonlight Reincarnation Dance!" Her face down flipped face up. "When one Moonlight monster on my field is destroyed I can add two Moonlight Monster from my deck to my hand!" She chose her desired cards. "I decided to add Moonlight White Rabbit And another Moonlight Black Sheep."

"With that I place one card face down And end My turn."

"My turn I draw." She drew her card and smirked. "I activate Black Sheep's effect again." She slid her card into her graveyard." Now I can add a Polymerization from my deck, but I can add Fusion Substitute that's treated as Polymerization." She slammed a card onto her Duel Disk.

"I summon Moonlight White Rabbit." A woman with a black and white outfit with red outlines materilised.

ATK: 800 / DEF: 800

"When this card is successfully summoned I can summon one Moonlight Monster from my graveyard. " She showed her card." I summon Moonlight Black Sheep." A figure in a black outfit with white bangs covering it's eye's appeared.

ATK: 100 / DEF: 600

"I hope you didn't count on one of those face downs to save you."She said with a serious expression." Thanks to Moonlight White Rabbit's effect I can return one Spell / Trap card back to your hand." One of my face downs returned to my hand but I wasn't bothered in the slightest.

"Next I activate Fusion Substitute! Through it's effect I fuse my Black Sheep and White Rabbit!'

"Blue cat the prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new a new power! Fusion Summon!" She clasped her hands as her monsters swirled into a colorful Fusion Vortex. "Come back yo me! beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer!"

ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000

"Black Sheep's effect in the graveyard activates!" She took a card that ejected from her graveyard and showed to me." When Black Sheep is used for as Fusion Material I get to add a Moonlight monster from my graveyard. I choose Moonlight Purple Butterfly."

"By sending Purple Butterfly to my graveyard one of my Moonlight monsters gains 1000 attack points. My choice is obvious moonlight Cat Dancer."

ATK: 2400- 3400

"And to seal this Duel: I activate Moonlight Perfume. with it I'm allowed to summon one 'Moonlight' monster from my graveyard. I choose Blue Cat."

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200

She then pointed at Blue cat." When Blue Cat is Special Summoned one of my Moonlight's attack points doubles. Of course my choice is Cat Dancer." Both her monsters got surrounded in by blue aura's.

ATK: 3400- 6800

"For an Xyz remnant I expected more cat dancer attack Volcasaurus and end this" Cat Dancer leaped toward Volcasaurus ready to deliver the finishing blow it. And explosion happened making Serena smirk thinking she won and was about to approach him until she stopped in shock at what she saw when the smoke cleared me with a calm face and my monsters still on the field.

"How did you survive you should have no life point's left!" She demanded in outrage.

I simply pointed to my now face up card." Simple I activated the trap Negate Attack not only did it it stop your monsters attack but it ended the battle phase." I said calmly said.

"I- I end my turn and my Blue cat's and Purple Butterfly's effect ends and my Cat Dancer's attack points return to normal." She stuttered slightly in fear. _"It's like no matter what i do he just counter's everything am I finished."_

ATK: 6800- 2400

"My turn time to end this I activate Volcasaurus's special ability by using it's last Overlay unit it destroy's one of your monster's and deals you damage equal to that destroyed monsters attack points." I declared as Volcasaurus ate it's last Overlay unit and fired a fire blast from it's mouth at Cat Dancer destroying it in a big Explosion wiping out the rest of Serena's life points as she slumped to her knees making her hood fall off revealing her Indigo blue hair tied in a ponytail by a yellow ribbon, she also has green eyes and surprisingly a face that looks like Zuzu's.

Yuma: 4000 LP

Serena: 1200- 0 LP

Yuma: WIN

I walked over to her and she looked scared did she think I was going to harm her I decided to fix that.

As I walked to her Serena was shaking in fear when I got near here I lowered myself to her level.

" Is he gonna card me, am I really going to perish." She thought frantically in fear but was surprised by what I did next.

I placed my hand on her shoulders and said. "It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you there's no need to be afraid so stop shaking okay." I said to her gently.

Serena was shocked and relieved at the same time normally she wouldn't believe anybody who said something similar to her, she tried looking for any deceit in my eyes but surprisingly found none plus she felt a strange warmth in her heart.

_"Who is this boy? maybe he's not an Xyz remnant even though he Xyz summons"_ She thought peacefully with a blush on her face as put her hands to her heart. _"Plus there's this aura around him that makes me feel warm and safe Who is this boy."_

I got up and held my hand out to her which she surprisingly accepted without hesitation as I helped her up.

"Thank you" She said the blush on her face disappearing as she smiled a bit. "Also thank you for not harming me."

"Hey I would never hurt someone especially someone as pretty as you." I replied to her with a smile making her blush again.

but before Serena could speak someone else spoke "So I see you've made a new friend Slifer Slacker." The new voice said. We then turned to the source of the voice And saw a lady looking man with purple lipstick, and wearing A blue overcoat- like uniform with golden trimmings and a ruffled pink collar, shoulders, upper chest, and sleeves. And he had blond hair tied into a ponytail with crescent moon earrings.

"The Professor is losing his patience with you and sent me to drag you back." The man said.

"Not yet, I still have to prove myself!" She yelled." I'm not going until he finally acknowledges my strength!"

"Why must you be so difficult?" The man sighed."Oh well guess I'll have to take you back by force." The man said as he walked closer to Serena until I blocked his path surprising Serena as I glared at him.

"Back of Transvestite." I said causing Crowler to become red with anger while Serena had cover mouth to Stifle her laughter.

"Why you insolent brat! Do you know who I am!?" The man yelled.

I gave him a deadpanned stare saying." Dude I just met you so how would I know you ya dang Transvestite." I said in a deadpanned voice enraging Crowler even more While Serena just burst out laughing.

The man growled holding up his Duel Disk to me with a twisted grin. "Lets see if you think this is funny! you miserable brat!" The man laughed as his Duel Disk released a bright flash of purple on me.

"No!" Serena exclaimed with horror. She couldn't believe the vice- chancellor would go to suck extremes over something as little as being teased.

When the light died down the Vice- Chancellor lowered his duel Disk with a triumphant grin. "That will show you what happens to those who dare to insult the great Vice- Chancellor of Academia." Crowler taunter only for his eyes to widen in utter disbelief along with Serena

I just stood there completely unaffected by the light, I simply stared at him and said. "Is that all cause if it is your more pathetic than I thought."

"How can this be!?" Crowler exclaimed in confusion. Serena was also confused as to why the boy wasn't carded.

"You...Who are you!? What are you!?" Crowler demanded.

"My name is Yuma Tsukumo as to what I am that's none of your business." I said calmly with a smile.

Serena suddenly felt that warmth in her heart again and looked at Yuma. _"Just who are you Yuma Tsukumo?"_

"Grr.. why you little brat fine then if carding you won't work." Crowler said activating his Duel Disk. "Then I guess I'll have to crush you in a duel!"

"Okay then. Let's do this! Get set to get decked!" I exclaimed as I threw my Duel Disk in the air as it unfolded before landing on my wrist extending itself into five card holder. "Duel Disk Go!" My Duel Gazer then unfolded before I put it on my left Eye."Duel Gazer let's Roll!"

"Let's Duel!" We drew five cards from our decks.

Yuma: 4000 LP x5

Crowler: 4000 LP x5

"I'll go first!" Crowler declares as he draws his card." First I activate the spell card, Magnet Circle Lv2. Thanks to this I'm able to summon a level 2 or lower machine type monster from my hand. I summon Ancient Gear (100 / 100), and thanks to it's ability I can summon another." Crowler said as two small machines comprised of gears and cogs appeared on the field.

"Now I'll sacrifice both of my Ancient gears to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!"

ATK: 3000 / DEF: 3000

"Next I activate the spell pot of greed allowing me to draw two cards" Crowler drew his cards and smirked arrogantly. "Now I activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse the cards Ancient Gear Beast and a third Ancient gear that I just drew with the Ancient Gear Golem on my field!" His chosen monsters then swirled into the colorful Fusion Vortex." I Fusion summon Lv 10 Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem!"

ATK: 4400 / DEF: 3400

"There it is Crowlers strongest monster" Serena gasped.

"I'll end my turn, now make your move if you have one that is." Crowler said with and arrogant smirk as I just gave him a smirk of my own.

"We'll see My turn I draw." I drew my card. "First I'll summon gagaga Magician!" I slammed a card on my Duel Disk

ATK: 1500

"Next I'll activate the spell Double summon which let's me normal summon again this turn." I slotted a card into Duel Disk. "And I choose to summon gagaga Girl!" I slammed another card on My Duel disk.

ATK: 1000

"Now I'll activate her ability, when I have gagaga magician on my field I can make her level equal his gagaga magician is level four so gagaga girl also becomes level 4." as my female spell casters level went up.

GaGaGa Girl Level 3- 4

"Now I Overlay my level four gagaga magician and girl to build the Overlay Network!" My monsters turned into lights representing their attribute before they flew into the sky and into a galaxy portal that appeared on the ground."I Xyz summon my Ace Number 39 Utopia!" I slammed the card onto my Duel Disk and out came Utopia's folded form before it unfolded itself into a warrior with yellow armor with white on it's body.

Rank:4 ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

Serena was in a state of shock and awe from seeing Utopia. "That's his ace monster."

Crowler then laughed a bit and said. "Nice Xyz monster but it doesn't have nearly enough attack point's to take down my golem."

I smirked a bit and said."Not yet but it will soon." That made Crowler stop laughing as he and Serena looked on in confusion." you see when gagaga girl is used alongside another gagaga monster for an Xyz summon that same Xyx monster gains the ability to drop your monsters attack to zero." This shocked Crowler and Serena.

"What!" Crowler Exclaimed in Shock

" To have such an effect." Serena said in shock.

"Go cellphone subtraction!" I exclaimed as an image of gagaga girl appeared typing on her phone and then holding it out before she disappeared and Utopia released a sonic blast from it's chest hitting Golem and making it weak as it took a knee.

Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem ATK: 4400- 0

"This can't be!" Crowler exclaimed in shock.

"But it is now go Utopia attack!" Utopia pulled out it's sword and got ready to strike." Now I activate Utopia's special ability to negate it's attack!" Utopia's sword disappeared into particles shocking Crowler and Serena.

"What" Crowler said shocked.

"But why would he stop his own attack!?" Serena exclaimed in shock and confusion.

"For this I activate the spell Double or nothing this spell not only doubles Utopia's attack points but it can also attack again!" Utopia then grabbed both of it's swords and got ready to attack again as it's attack points went up.

Utopia ATK: 2500 x 2 = 5000

"5000 attack point's!" Crowler exclaimed in shock

"No way!" Serena said shocked attack Utopia's power.

"Now Utopia end this with Rising Sun Slash!" Utopia then flew into the air and bringing it's sword down on Golem destroying it in a big explosion.

"AAAAAHHHH" Crowler sscreamed as he went flying into the crates near the warehouse with his life point's at zero.

Yuma: 4000 LP x5

Crowler: 4000- 0

Yuma: WIN

Serena was shocked at what she just saw." he beat the Vice- Chancellor in one turn."She said in shock, awe, and disbelief at how easily Academia's top instructor had been defeated.

Crowler struggled to rise up glaring at Yuma before being enveloped by a blue light

"Damn you Yuma Tsukumo." Crowler said as he vanished.

_"He must've gotten transported back to Academia." _I thought before turning to Serena seeing her shocked face before she regained her composure.

"Are you okay." I asked here in concern.

She finally responded back with a smile."Yeah I'm okay thanks for helping me even though I didn't deserve it"

"What are you talking about were friends now of course I'd help you" I said with a smile.

Serena was shocked by that. "Huh friends." she asked confused.

"Yeah you may not believe me but after I duel someone I consider them my friend and Serena I would really consider them my friend so Serena you don't have to but will you be my friend." I said cheerfully as I held out my hand.

Serena was surprised by this and normally had this been anybody else she would deny them but this boy. Serena couldn't explain it but she really wanted to be friends with this person and she felt this sudden warmth in her heart again with a blush on her face.

She up her mind...

She accepted his hand with a smile on her face.

"Yeah sure I'll be your friend Yuma Tsukumo." Serena she couldn't explain it but for some reason Serena felt happy, maybe it's because she made her first ever friend.

"Great oh and please just call me Yuma." I said with a big smile.

Seeing his smile Serena giggled in Amusement. "Okay Yuma." She smiled. after that Serena and Yuma looked into each others eyes longingly. Then she didn't know what came over as she went over and kissed Yuma on the cheek making him and herself blush.

"What was that for." I asked her with a blushing face.

"That was for helping me against the Vice chancellor." Serena said closing her eyes in happiness ." Want another one." She said as she kissed him on the same cheek making Yuma blush And touch the spot where she kissed him with smile as they stared into each others eyes longingly once again unknown to them a bit of astral like energy leaked from Yuma and connected to Serena Symbolizing there newly formed connection and the suddenly felt more drawn to each other

_"What is this feeling it's like I don't want leave his side, like I don't want be apart from him?" _Serena thought as her heart started racing.

_"What is this feeling." _Yuma thought.

Suddenly Serena's Duel Disk glowed alerting the both of them and Serena to back away From Yuma "Oh no, not now!"

"What's happening!" Yuma exclaimed.

"I'm being forced back by the professor! I want to go yet!" She cried as she completely disappeared in a blue light.

"Where did she go." Yuma mumbled in shock before his duel disk rang I looked to see who it is and saw it was Yuya I clicked the screen and answered "Hello"

_"Yuma where are you. You just disappeared all of a sudden." Yuya said worried._

" Oh I just decided to look at the sites of the city sorry I worried you." I said sincerely.

_"Okay but you should really get back soon were all worried about you." Yuya said back to me._

"Okay be back soon."I replied back before hanging up and walking back to the Sakaki residence

_"Really hope your okay Serena" _I thought worried as I put A hand over to where my heart is.

* * *

**That's chapter 3 people I know it seems rushed but I'm just trying speed things up A bit that's all anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter next one is coming up sooner please no flames.**


End file.
